1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a lighting device for festival decorative purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, excavated pumpkins or skulls are used for decorative purposes in the Halloween festival or in the All Saints"" Day. Some people may put the lights or the candles in the pumpkin heads or in the skulls for lighting purposes. However, it is inconvenient to make such decorative lighting devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lighting devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting device for generating specialized lighting effects and for festival decorative purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a lighting device comprising a base, a decorative sleeve member disposed on the base, means for blowing an interior of the decorative sleeve member, and means for lighting the decorative sleeve member and for generating a specialized fluctuating and lighting effect and for festival decorative purposes.
The base includes a plurality of orifices formed therein for air circulation and for heat dissipating purposes.
The base includes a bottom peripheral portion having a peripheral flange radially extended outward from the bottom peripheral portion thereof for forming a stable supporting structure to the lighting device.
A cylindrical receptacle is further provided on top of the base and includes an inner peripheral flange extended radially inward therefrom, the blowing means includes a fan device received in the receptacle and engaged on the inner peripheral flange.
The receptacle includes four slots formed therein, the fan device includes four corners engaged in the slots of the receptacle.
The lighting means includes at least one light device supported in the base and received in the decorative sleeve member for lighting the decorative sleeve member. The lighting means includes at least one socket provided in the base for receiving the at least one light device. The lighting means includes a bar secured in the base, the at least one socket is secured on the bar for supporting the at least one light device.
A housing is further provided and secured on top of the base, such as secured on the receptacle, the decorative sleeve member is secured on top of the housing. The housing includes an enlarged bottom portion for engaging onto the receptacle.
A screen member is further provided and disposed in the housing for filtering purposes.
A device is further provided for securing the decorative sleeve member on the housing and includes a resilient belt engaged on the decorative sleeve member for engaging and securing onto the housing.
A protective net member is further provided and secured to the fan device for protecting the fan device. The decorative sleeve member includes at least one tube extended therefrom.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.